The Enforcers
by serenity1995
Summary: It doesn't go with the trilogy of Divergent, but it has the same concept of man vs. society. We are introduce to Maia, a psychic enforcer; who is working for the government. She "interrogates" by going in the mind of whoever they assign her to and retrieves information. The story focuses on the terrorist group that wants to bring down the new dictating government of U.S.E.


_ We jump into the bushes as one of the bombs go off. I drop on the dirt and roll a bit, as the shockwave flows out destroying a half a mile radius. The rocks and dirt scrape my arms and knees, instantaneously heat engulfs my body. I hear a ringing and go death. We barely made it past the blast zone. Evan's arm on me and it takes me a moment to move from my place._

_ Evan on his feet and pushes me to stand too. Without able to catch my breath, I'm running through the forest's floor with Evan. My heart pumping with adrenaline, my hair clinging to my neck and forehead with sweat, I'm full of dirt and fresh blood on me. I'm disoriented, my vision is blurry, and I can barely make out Evan's figure. I can't stop. I have to keep going._

"_Maia! Come on stay with me!" Evan yells over the shooting and bombs' going off all around us, my hearing comes back and I can hear the cries of battle. Then from above a shot goes off, and Evan drops down on the ground. _

"_EVAN!" I screech from the top of my lungs._

_ Evan on the ground, he quickly puts up his gun and shoots the shooter hidden in the trees before he has a chance to shoot again. The shooter drops and it's a kill shot. I run to Evan. He bleeds out of his chest. _

"_NO! EVAN! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I said shaking my head out of unbelief. My heart sinks to my stomach and all I can think about is to stop the bleeding. I put my hands on the bullet wound and put pressure to keep it from bleeding. I'm whimpering and crying not wanting Evan to die._

"_Maia… you have to keep going… you need to live… I love you, sis…" _

"Maia, wake up." Someone's voice interrupts my sleep. I abruptly open my eyes and Evan's bloody face is staring at me. I flinch and the illusion vanishes replacing it with Alex's pudgy, freckle face. He's pale and looks tired.

"What?" I said grumpy. I just wanted a few minutes to myself.

"It's time to work." He said as he taps on his Data Planner.

"I've already done fifteen interrogations!" I said frustrated with the Agency. "You guys have other Enforcers!"

"They're all out in field missions." He said waving me to go.

Alex leaves my small office and he constantly taps on the Data Planner. I get up out of my chair, leave my office, and go through the cubicles to reach the Interrogation Room. As I pass, everybody avoids eye contact with me, and they show signs of fear towards me.

"Hey Psycho" A deep, dark voice stops me midway in my tracks.

"Loki." I said in return

"Don't call me…"

"Don't call me Psycho, either." I glare at Leo who leans on the wall where the Interrogation Room lies behind him. He has his arms crossed, with his muscles bulging out. He wears a black tank top that exposes his shoulder tattoo which reaches up to his neck. It's just swirls drawn in intriguing patterns.

"That's your name, though." He said with a killer half smile and eyes of complete mischief. A man with that expression; is a man you stay away from.

"I could say the same thing about Loki." I said completely irritated by him. I hate our small talks every time they happen. I hate every time I have to see his face. I just really hate him, entirely.

"Yes, but I'm only repeating what they all are calling you in their minds." He said tapping a finger against his forehead.

"You know I don't read their minds. It's unethical to do so and it violates a person's privacy." I said biting the inside of my cheek. I don't need to read their minds to know what they're thinking. They fear us. They resent us. They are ignorant.

"Right… well I just hope you know that you're hated." He said with a wide spread smirk.

"I don't care. Leo, go be a bothersome somewhere else. I have work." I said as I put a hand on the scanner for the Interrogation Room.

Leo abruptly grabs my hand, moving it away from the scanner before it could finish scanning me.

"What?!" I said not hiding my disgust and hatred towards him. "Let go of me!" I said loud enough that everybody turns to stare at us. Leo lets go of my hand and he keeps a straight face.

"Are you ok?" He said not sounding sympathetic at all but very casual. Everybody continues with what they're doing and I clear my throat.

"Why does it matter to you?" I said not showing how off guard he got me.

"You look tired. Have they been pushing you past your limits?" He said in a tone that confuses me in how he usually talks to me.

"You didn't really answer my question." My guards are up again. I don't know what he is planning and it disturbs me.

"Not until you answer mine." He said staring at me intensely with those red pigmented eyes of his. They are the most terrifying eyes to ever be staring back at, but I'm the very few who can hold eye contact with him.

"Get out of my face, Leo." I said clenching my teeth together in an angry tone. I put my hand on the scanner, but suddenly I'm pulled away from the door and I'm thrown against the wall. My back and head hits the wall hard, making a loud bang sound that everyone turns to see Leo holding me against the wall. He holds me from my shirt and with his elbow he presses it against my rib cage. My vision blurs with white spots and pangs of pain shoot up through my head, shoulders, and the side where his pointy elbow presses.

"Listen up, Psycho, I don't give a fuck about you." He growls at me, "I just won't allow _them _to be abusing our kind! They may have won the war but it won't mean we are their slaves!" He spits as he rants. Rage builds up in me and I clench my hands into balls of fists. I can't let my emotions take over, though.

"Leo, I need to do my job." I said monotone. I swallow up everything I wanted to say and do to him. My chest heaves up and down slowly, as I slow my breathing down to calm me.

"Tch" He makes a sound with his mouth and lets me go. "You're revolting to look at." He said as he walks away from me. Everybody now looks away. I'm not even the slightest bit surprise that they didn't do anything. If he had murdered me, they still wouldn't have done anything.

I straighten myself up, put my hand on the scanner, and finally the door to the Interrogation Room opens up. I enter, squinting as my eyes adjust to the bright lights in the spacious room. White walls, white floor, and a white table with a little girl sitting on a white chair, the moment I enter her cool, aqua-blue eyes look up at me.

For a moment, I'm shock to see her. Although, when she sees me; there is pure hatred in them. The same hatred I hold for Leo, she holds for me. This girl couldn't be more than eleven years old. She's completely beaten up, has electric restraints around her whole body. They only put those on the very dangerous criminals. Her hair dangles over her face in knotted, messy blonde locks. You can just imagine when she was once so beautiful, but has been beaten up to a pulp that she's unrecognizable.

I stopped half away into the room. My heart drops to my stomach, it stirs up feelings of appalling disgust and grief for this girl, an aching pain of guilt and shame fueled by my rage. How could they do this to her?! So _inhuman_…

My Mini Padron dings on my waist, strapped to my belt. I unhinged it off; it's the size of my palm, flat as paper. It's my I.D. card for work, and I always get my assessments, memos, and assignments from it:

***Start***

**Name: Piper Argen Dale**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Weight: 98 Lbs**

**Crime: acts of terrorism, man slaughter**

**Report: She is with a terrorist group that calls themselves Rise of Ex-17. She's a special case. This terrorist group highly protects her for whatever reason. A lot of work went in capturing this specific girl. You must enter her mind for any information. Do not hold back when using your abilities. **

***End***

When they say don't hold back, it means they don't care if it hurts the subject when I'm entering her mind. My abilities are unnatural so when I enter a person's mind, their mind tends to reject my intrusion.

I put back my Mini Padron in the small compartment on my belt. I take a seat that's across of Piper who never stops glaring at me. She looks like a beaten, untamed cat ready to pounce on me.

"Hello, I am Maia, Psychic Interrogator Enforcer. Under the United States Empire, you are in custody for acts of terrorism and man slaughter. In the Constitution of Autocrat Ruling, you are stripped of any rights and we have the right to invade, torture, and execute in any way that is convenient to handle you and benefiting to us." I said robotically repeating for the 100th time but changing one or two words.

"Go fuck yourself!" Piper screams with pure rage that the building shakes a bit. I see why she's the precautions were necessary.

I don't express any reaction to her tantrum, but everything inside me screams at me that this is wrong she's just a child! "Let's begin." I said flushing down every thought and feelings that make this harder to do. I become very distant and cold. I stare at her sky color eyes and she shuts them close.

"You can't read my mind if you can't see my eyes, and you can't touch me without me sparking you up!" She said as if she's won. I shake my head at her. The harder she makes it for herself the more painful it will be.

"Don't insult me, kid. I'm not some weakly, lower level Psychic. I don't need to look into your eyes. I don't even need you to be in the same room as me." I said already in her mind, even without her subconscious being alarmed of my presence. "Not even some blocks in your mind can stop me from entering it, because they're being torn down as I…" _Speak _I input my last word as a thought in her mind. Her eyes break open when she hears my voice in her head.

_Piper, don't fight me or this will be harder on you. _My words rattle in her mind. She squirms and struggles from the twanging pain in her head.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" She screams at me. Her face gets fluster and a vein bulges out of her neck. Her eyes teary and I can hear her heart racing. She tries to overpower the restraints but it's useless.

_Now let's see what you're hiding. _I said as my surroundings break away taking me to the depths of Piper's mind. Her screams become an echo and she's not even in front of me anymore. Soon I can't see or hear her anymore. In the back of my head I know where I am physically but mentally I'm in the mind of Piper.

I'm in a never ending hall with billions of doors at each side. _Where to begin?_


End file.
